When Angels Deserve to Die
by Raven42
Summary: New things are discovered as a return mission to Myrkyr commences. J/J, bad summary, but I intend on changing it later.
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any derivitives of it; they all belong to the copyright holders. I make no profit off of this, my writing is strictly for entertainment purposes.

  
A.N.-Another Jaina/Jag fic. Sorry, but they're my "couple of the day". I know that I just posted "Freefall" yesterday, and that I really should get another chapter for that one up, but this one was calling to me. Sorry guys, you'll just have to wait until the weekend for another chapter for "Freefall." Right now, "When Angels Deserve to Die" has been hanging in a disk of mine since late August. I've only got three chapters done, but that's 100% better than having nothing else done! I want to see how much of a response I get for all of my fics. I'd also appreciate it if any NJO fans would visit my website, and perhaps contribute to it. It means a lot to me when people send me fics and such. Thanks! Now, onward to the fic! 

  
::::::::

  
When Angels Deserve to Die   
Chapter One   
It had been less than twenty standard minutes into the mission, and Jaina Solo was already contemplating killing Kell Tainer. That was not a good sign. 

  
'Do we really need him? I mean, we can always teach Piggy to do explosives, right?' The eldest Solo child thought. 'But then again, I don't think Wedge would exactly appreciate you killing one of his pilots. He does get sort of attached to them, for some unknown reason. And he always gets the insane ones, it'll take a while to replace someone of his insanity caliber.' 

  
Jaina sat in the main room of the Undying Faith, a ship that was borrowed from Booster Terrik, mentally arguing with herself. She suddenly realized Tahiri and Kyp were stifling giggles, and she knew they had heard her thoughts. Perhaps she should stop thinking so loud? No, she should just take the Goddess way out. 

  
"Shut up, Mortals." Jaina told the two, her voice icy. The laughter was evident in her brandy brown eyes. Tahiri decided it would be a good time to stick her tongue out at the Yuuzhan Vong Goddess. Kyp concurred. 

  
"I'm going to go help Colonel Fel in the cockpit, should anyone need me." She announced to no one in particular. As she passed Piggy and Sharr she received the usual "Yes, Oh Greatness." Jaina just rolled her eyes in response. 'Those two'll never let me live this down.' 

  
As she made her way to the cockpit she heard a male voice start to curse a piece of the ship, it's family, and every other part connecting to it. It sounded strangely like Jag as the voice continued to curse the inanimate object to various awful places in the galaxy. She smirked as she walked to the doorway and stood there. The sight was one that she would not be forgetting soon. 

  
The great Colonel Jagged Fel was sitting on the cockpit floor cross-legged, his right hand cradled against him, glaring at an open panel on the other end of the cockpit. For the usually stoic pilot, this wasn't behavior that one expected from him. How she wished she had a holocamera. 

  
"Has the ship offended you, Colonel?" She asked sarcastically. Jag's head shot up towards the source of the voice, his emerald green eyes meeting her brandy brown ones. He obviously didn't realize that she had heard him, never mind known that she was standing in the doorway. 

  
"No…I…," he stammered. Jag took a minute to pause before he began again. "I'm sorry, Goddess. I didn't see you there, and I didn't mean to disturb you from what you were doing." He said, his voice back to its normal monotone state. Even though his face held no emotion, Jaina knew he was embarrassed at being caught behaving like a small child. 

  
"It's nothing to apologize for, Colonel. I have been known to curse out my share of malfunctioning ships." Jaina told him, her gaze never wavering. 

  
"I know, I've been in the hangar when you've been working on your fighter." He replied, smirking. Jaina was known to make even some of the veteran pilots blush with her mouth. She had learned it not only from the Rogues, but from her father and Chewie as well. Those two were sometimes worse than an entire New Republic fighter squadron. She was proud to have them as family. 

  
She threw herself into the pilots chair, her thoughts reverting to her brothers. Both had been captured by the Vong during their first excursion to Myrkyr. Anakin had led it, and ended up being captured because of her. Before Anakin had been taken, he had told Jacen he was to take charge should anything happen to him. Jaina had thought that her youngest brother had had a vision from the Force about his capture, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't positive she'd ever be sure about either her brother's eventual fate. Jaina wasn't sure if Anakin or Jacen were dead, even if her mother insisted they were still alive every other Jedi was positive both were one with the Force. She didn't know who to believe, an entire order of Jedi or her mother. 

  
"What are you thinking about?" Jag asked, having just moved to sit in the co-pilots chair. He looked at her with an innocent yet inquisitive face, at that moment it was hard to believe that he was a hardened military colonel in the middle of a war. He resembled more of a boy rather than a man; Jaina decided she liked him better this way. 

  
"My brothers." She responded softly. The subject of Jacen and Anakin was still hard for her to talk about with family, never mind anyone outside of her family unit. She didn't exactly feel like opening up to someone who usually made Hoth seem like a tropical paradise. 

  
"I…I heard what happened to them. I'm very sorry." Jag said, his voice loosing the monotone norm it had. She gave him a quick look, not expecting that response from him. He was usually so grim, like everything in the galaxy was rotten and horrid. Now, he was giving her sympathy. She was not accustomed to this.

  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Colonel Fel?" She asked, her tone deadly serious. What the Chiss colonel did next surprised her more than anyone had ever done so before. He smirked. 

  
Jaina audibly gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock. 'Is he smirking? Wow, maybe he's not so cold after all.' 

  
"Surprisingly, I understand. I've lost two siblings as well, and I am very familiar with the pain that accompanies the loss." 

  
"I am sorry as well." She said, almost wishing he'd drop the topic. Mentally, she crossed her fingers, begging the Force for a distraction. 

  
"But Auntie Tahiri, I don't want to visit the Goddess! She'll jettison me out of one of the escape pods without a second thought." The sound of Kell's whiny voice intruded the silence of the cockpit. Silently, Jaina thanked the Force. 

  
"And I won't?" Tahiri's voice answered. Jaina personally wouldn't argue with the young blonde. She was just as bad as Jaina herself was sometimes. 

  
Jaina could almost see Kell contemplating his choices in her mind. All of sudden the sound of boots running towards the cockpit were heard. 

  
"Goddess!" 

  
::::::::

  
A.N.-So what did ya think of it? Please, review. As always, suggestions are always accepted, but flames aren't. Please, if you have the time, feel free to visit my site. I'd really appreciate it, and I'd also appreciate any submissions. Please don't expect this particular fic to be updated too much, maybe once every week or so, because as of right now, there is no direction in plot for it. I'm just winging it. 


	2. So Kell was right, you don’t sleep What...

  
Discliamer: I don't own any of it!

  
A.N.-Sorry guys on the LONG wait for this fic to be updated!! I finally got the next chapter to one of my betas, and was able to get it done. I've been spending a lot of time working on both of my websites, more chapters on fics, tons of schoolwork, and other such things. DRL really hates me these past couple of weeks! Anyway, the long-awaited next chapter of WADTD. Don't forget to review!   
Chapter Two   
When Angels Deserve to Die   
That night, sleep did not claim Jag easily. It was quite possible the reason for his temporary insomnia could be the reality that he was sleeping in a co-pilots chair he believed was designed with Ewoks in mind; or the more sensible fact he couldn't get that Solo girl off of his mind. She haunted him in his dreams every night. The day was worse, she was physically there; and when she wasn't she was in his mind. It was driving him to insanity, as if being around Rebels hadn't already done the trick.   
He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling of his quarters. He had been laying there for at least two standard hours by this time, just tossing and turning. The ship itself still had another day and a half before they reached the remote planet of Myrkyr. They hadn't been told why the Republic wanted or needed it, just that they had to get it. Jag didn't exactly care why, he just didn't want to loose anyone. The world was still Vong-occupied, and even though he knew Jaina's brothers had killed the voxyn queen Jag still held an uneasy feeling about it.   
After deciding sleeping was not something he was going to do tonight, he got up and walked towards the entertainment room onboard the ship. One thing about Booster Terrik, you could never be bored on one of his ships. He left no detail out, and for once Jag was thankful for all of the extra equipment. The room itself was by far the largest area on the vessel; it held a bookcase, a holoboard, and some other things that Jag didn't know what purposes were.   
He threw himself into one of the repulsor chairs, holding his head in his hands. He began to dread the next day.   
'It's been less than thirty standard hours, and I haven't slept since we left the Errant Venture. The Force is not with me tonight.' Jag thought, running a hand over his face. He didn't know what to do, he was bored but he wouldn't do anything in fear of waking up the rest of the crew. This was going to be one long night.   
"So Kell was right, you don't sleep. What are you, invincible?" Jaina mocked. From the look on his face, Jag didn't know that she had been there.   
"How do you always manage to creep up on me? You've done it twice since this mission has begun, meanwhile my siblings haven't been able to do it most of their lives." He said, ignoring the fact that she was mocking him just moments before.   
"My father's a scoundrel, my mother's a politician and my uncle is a Jedi. Do you honestly think I don't know how to steal, lie, and be sneaky?" Jaina retorted, raising an eyebrow. "And didn't you ever learn never to answer a question with a question? It's not proper, you know." The laughter was evident in her face, the lopsided grin the Solos were known so well for was threatening to plaster itself on her face, and her deep brown eyes held a certain amount of mischievousness that had been absent since he had known her.   
"You know how I feel about manners and politics. Both of those rank up there with apologizing to the Vong on my list." Jag retorted, his voice full of seriousness.   
"Personally, I would love to agree with you. It would be excellent if I could forget about the politics of this war, and the décor most representatives demand although they don't deserve it. But growing up in the public eye, you can't help but be the perfect children, born to the perfect family. Manners and politics were sort of instilled in my brothers and me from a very young age. My mother made sure of that." She said, smiling at the memory of herself and Jacen arguing with Threepio about their etiquette lessons. Threepio never learned not to argue with Jaina, she always ended up winning their debates by turning him off.   
"I believe this is the first time you've talked willingly about your family in my presence. If I may ask, why do you act as if you are ashamed of them?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't take the question the wrong way and have a repeat of Hapes.   
"I am not ashamed of them, in fact I love my family more than anything else in the galaxy, but we are not the perfect family as everyone believes us to be." Jaina answered, looking downwards at the floor. Her family was one topic that she tried to avoid at all costs, she was mentally kicking herself for letting herself talk about them. The issues her family had were no one else's business other than their own. This was not Jag's place to be asking questions.   
"Yet you-"Jag was quickly cut off by Jaina's abrupt interruption.   
"Please, drop the subject of my family. It is not something I wish to discuss." She said, hoping he would take the hint.   
He nodded his head once, not exactly sure what to say in response. The two sat there in complete silence, only the light ticking from the chrono and the sound of Sharr's snoring disturbing the tranquility of the ship. It was Jaina who spoke next.   
"You want to know how my brothers got captured, and why I dread going back to Myrkyr." It was more of a statement than a question. Jag's eyes widened; it was the truth. He had heard stories, rumors really, about what happened on the first mission to Myrkyr, but he didn't know what the truth really was. He had wondered about it, but was too afraid to ask her.   
"Anakin was captured first; he was hit by an amistaff trying to protect me. My other brother, Jacen, grabbed me and pulled me towards safety. By the time I had pulled away from Jacen and ran back to Anakin, he had been taken by the Vong." Her eyes filled with tears, but none escaped the cavity of her eye. She swallowed before continuing.   
"Jacen was covering for us as we were making our way to the transport. Twelve Jedi were on that mission, only five returned. My brothers became another Jedi casualty of the Vong, another statistic to the New Republic. It's been months, but I don't know if either are dead. My mother insists they aren't, but hundreds of other Jedi claim they're gone. I, myself, don't know for sure. Both of them are blocking me. I haven't felt their presence since Myrkyr, and I'm not sure if I'll ever feel it again." She finished sadly. A lone tear made its way down her face leaving a glossy trail in its wake.   
Jag didn't know how to reply to that. He hadn't expected that response, especially from someone who was usually so jovial like the usual Jaina was. The two sat in stillness, neither one willing to break the comfortable silence, until the ships' morning hours.   
********   
A.N.-Hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully I should be able to get another chapter up soon. I'm trying to keep all of them a respectable length, but also keep everyone's attention, so hopefully the next chapter will turn out like this one. Anyway, please, Review, go to my websites (links in Bio), e-mail me, whatever. Just please let me know what you think of this! Much appreciated, -Raven 


End file.
